<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bloom by babitabi (VioletLee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939393">bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLee/pseuds/babitabi'>babitabi (VioletLee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M, and bobby has all the answers, and donghwan ;;, but also blind date au..., donghwan settin up the emo kid w the flower boi is /chefs kiss/, flowershop au, in which junhoe tries to get his shit together, lowercase fic, third person (junhoe) pov, wow.. i lov junbob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLee/pseuds/babitabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>junhoe visits the flower shop to buy flowers for his anonymous date when he meets someone that makes him forget his allergies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jinhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for junbob fics party 2020, prompt #11;</p><p>Junhoe is allergic to pollen but can't help fall in love with the flower shop owner who has a sexy smirk</p><p>(except idk how to sexy so this is just cute ;;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>in the crippling devastation of the purest despair, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>time is suspended like still water</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my drop of hope dissipates into nothing as i drown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>spiralling at the first ring of laughter and i—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“aie, koo junhoe,” jinhwan winces, looking back and forth between the piece of notebook paper in his hand and the sad lump currently camping in junhoe’s bed. “this is too depressing. if you’re gonna act like this every time a girl rejects you, i can honestly say that i have no hope for the remaining 60 years of your lifespan.”</p><p> </p><p>sulking, junhoe pulls the blankets over his head and rolls over to face the wall. jinhwan catches his pen before it falls to the ground and places both pen and paper onto the desk, making sure to sidestep the empty bottles littered across the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“get up.” he tugs at the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>no response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he feels around for junhoe’s shoulder and begins shaking him roughly. “oi, i brought tteokbokki.”</p><p> </p><p>no response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“listen… i may or may not have set you up on a blind date with my friend this saturday.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>junhoe stirs. he turns to glare up at jinhwan, voice hoarse with disuse. “no. your friends are all assholes.”</p><p> </p><p><em>including you,</em> jinhwan raises his eyebrows in offense. “yah- that was one time—“</p><p> </p><p>“twice, jinan-ah. twice including the one that didn’t even show up because he got back with his ex without telling me.”</p><p> </p><p>“well, at least yunhyeong made you rice balls as an apology the next day,” jinhwan points out.</p><p> </p><p>junhoe returns him a deadpan expression. not even rice balls can make up for two hours of waiting alone at the restaurant, enduring the glances of pity from the waiters. if he really wanted junhoe’s forgiveness he would’ve sent expensive sake.</p><p> </p><p>“ok, ok. how about if i told you this new guy is dongie’s friend from uni?”</p><p> </p><p>seeing junhoe pause in his insults to think, jinhwan mentally counts it as a success. "i guess i trust donghyuk,” junhoe concedes reluctantly. jinhwan drags him by the shirt and after a few insistent yanks he allows himself to be pulled out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>in the bathroom mirror he almost does a double take at the sight of his hair before he remembers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh, right. he’d dyed his hair back since his white hair failed to impress she-who-shall-not-be-named.</em>
</p><p>yeah, the nest of black on his head looks like the aftermath of a small explosion. the result of three days sleeping, drinking, writing and sleeping again. jinhwan is staring amusedly at him through their reflections and he sends a hostile look back as if to say, <em>the fuck you lookin’ at?</em></p><p> </p><p>jinhwan escapes to the kitchen, snickering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>after getting himself cleaned up junhoe throws himself into the chair opposite the older, trying to ignore his hangover. any other day he would be scarfing down his late lunch but today he has no appetite and food tastes like ash in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>he forces himself to eat anyway, feeling jinhwan eyeing him like a hawk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the silence is suffocating.</p><p>“stop staring,” he says flatly. “your sympathy is wasted on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s not sympathy, it’s just…” jinhwan studies him thoughtfully. “i want you to find someone. you’re a good person, you deserve at least this.”</p><p> </p><p>“well, <em>this</em> sucks,” junhoe huffs, not wanting to believe jinhwan’s words. the universe has a vendetta against him and he knows it. “you and donghyuk have it so easy. you guys had it all figured out back in high school.” he pouts, remembering the amount of thirdwheeling he had to do being best friends with both parties. in fact, he was the one who introduced them too. “meanwhile i was pining for the one chick that literally hated my guts.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“that is pretty funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t look so— i meant it’s funny in like, an ironic way.”</p><p> </p><p>rolling his eyes, he takes his time finishing his food, jinhwan giggling down at his phone every once in a while. he doesn’t need working braincells to know jinhwan is texting his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he puts down his chopsticks, staring at the leftover sauce while he gathers his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>it would be nice to have someone. it would be nice to not be a complete failure at relationships. god, he’s itching to write again. “is he cute?”</p><p> </p><p>jinhwan looks up at him, scratching the back of his head as he tries to avoid spoilers. “i mean, he’s not really my type, but he’s charming…ly handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>“no one can beat donghyuk in your eyes,” junhoe mutters, silently envious. “i’ll take it. i’m too lonely to be picky anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“hey, don’t be like that. i only want the best for you. this guy is the one, i can feel it. i have very good instinct.” jinhwan pulls up the guy’s number on his phone and hands it to junhoe.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re shit at marketing.” he takes the phone anyway, scanning the contact named ‘Dongdongie’s Friend’. with only the name and number he can’t form a clear impression on this guy. with a sigh he retrieves his own phone from his room then sits back down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>14% battery remaining. good enough.</p><p>he keys in the digits, not particularly excited. “what do i save him as? attempt number three?”</p><p> </p><p>jinhwan purses his lips in disapproval. “whatever helps you remember, i guess. but you better change it after.”</p><p> </p><p>junhoe types a message. after a moment of hesitance he deletes it, typing again. he hits send before he can overthink. jinhwan is paying close attention to his face and he doesn’t want the older to think he’s trying too hard. the reply comes sooner than he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:11 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>hi, is this my Saturday appointment?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> [3:11 pm] attempt 3:</strong>
</p><p>?????? i think u hv the wrong nm</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:12 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>sorry, i meant my date</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:12 pm] attempt 3:</strong>
</p><p>OH im dumb. hi jinhwan’s friend</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:12 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>yes, hi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:12 pm] attempt 3:</strong>
</p><p>we up dis sat?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:12 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:13 pm] attempt 3:</strong>
</p><p>cool cool. il wear a purple shirt, hbu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:13 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>i’ll find you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3:13 pm] attempt 3:</strong>
</p><p>dats sexy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jinhwan sees junhoe’s eye twitch in annoyance and prays to every single supreme being and deity out there that this will work out so his friend won’t get his heart broken again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS FOR READING IM STILL FIGURING OUT HOW CHAPTERS WORK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope emojis work on ao3 ???????</p><p>edit: YE S THEY D O<br/>(but only some)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i want to see you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my love, let’s meet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>let’s go to the park</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the weather is good today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>let’s go to the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i want to show you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the blue stars in the sand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are you here already? when are you arriving?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i wait </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i wait and i wait and i wait—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>his phone abruptly buzzes, jolting him out of his headspace.</p><p> </p><p>there's a split second of <em>i am going to smash my phone into the wall</em>  before he reclaims himself enough to abandon his choppy scribble of a lone silhouette on a bridge and unplug the charger. it is most definitely irritation (and not morbid curiosity-) that makes him check. </p><p>(-seriously... it better not be another text from #3. he had not been expecting the good morning text earlier—especially on a monday—and it nearly gave him a headache on the spot.)</p><p> </p><p>oh, it's donghyuk. thank god. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[10:47 am] dongtoppi:</strong>
</p><p>june!!! can u open the door for me? 🙏 🙏 🙏</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[10:48 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>wht happened to your keys</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[10:48 am] dongtoppi:</strong>
</p><p>i accidentally left it in my other jacket ㅠㅠ and nani is still at the café….. ㅠㅠ</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[10:48 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>ok</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he gets up and stretches, mindlessly clearing a path in his room by kicking his clothes into a pile. even now he finds it hard to believe that only until yesterday he'd been moping around in bed. the semester break had only just started.</p><p>it feels like a long time ago, he's already forgotten what rock bottom felt like. the only thing that serves as a reminder of the past three days are the twenty-something pages of poetry he'd poured his soul into.</p><p> </p><p>looking back now, he realises he may have been a bit too overdramatic. no other mortal on this earth deserves his tears aside from koo junhoe himself. </p><p> </p><p>when he gets to the door donghyuk is looking far too cheerful with a takeaway cup of strange-smelling liquid in his hand. the beginnings of spring is reflected in his fashion: long hair collected in a tiny ponytail, his cotton scarf tucked in a way that looks more effortless than it actually is. junhoe feels poor next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"hello." donghyuk gives him a wave as he toes off his shoes before stepping inside.</p><p> </p><p>"death has arrived," junhoe announces, staring at the mysterious liquid. he doesn't take it when donghyuk offers it to him. </p><p> </p><p>"it's yours." the cup is forcefully pressed into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>junhoe tries to pass it back but donghyuk is too good at dodging. it's a battle he knows he can't win so he quickly accepts defeat, staring down at the cup again. "i asked for coffee, not whatever this is."</p><p> </p><p>"jinhwan's sister is thinking of adding this to the menu. it doesn't have a name yet but it's not bad."</p><p> </p><p>cautiously, junhoe takes a sip. after a moment he frowns, taking another. "is there gochujang in here?"</p><p> </p><p>laughing, donghyuk comfortably plops down on the couch, hugging his favourite pillow. even though he doesn't officially live here with junhoe and jinhwan, their apartment is like his second home and junhoe knows he'd move in if he could. it's just that his grandmother had fallen ill a year ago and since then he's been staying at his family home to look after her.</p><p>of course, junhoe thinks his friend has the right to move in with his boyfriend whenever he can. the problem is that junhoe would then have to show himself out and he doesn't think he can take care of himself yet. </p><p> </p><p>he closes the door and moves to sit next to donghyuk, nursing the cup in his hands. "you didn't answer my question."</p><p> </p><p>donghyuk turns to face him properly, expression disbelieving. "you can't honestly care that much. i know you're wondering about something else."</p><p> </p><p>junhoe looks down into his cup, at the spices floating in the foam like a halloween mocha. there's something unconventional about this that draws him in, the thought of trying something new. a <em>fresh </em>feel, as hanbin would have put it. </p><p>it's not often that he likes having his first impression be wrong. "no, i care."</p><p> </p><p>"really?" donghyuk smiles, mischievous in a way that makes junhoe bristle. his tone is suggestive when he says, "you're not gonna ask me about..."</p><p> </p><p>"about...?"</p><p> </p><p>"my friend."</p><p> </p><p>junhoe presses his lips together. "oh."</p><p> </p><p>donghyuk blinks. "oh? that's all?"</p><p> </p><p>"i don't know... what do you want me to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"a 'thank you' would suffice."</p><p> </p><p>"thanks but no thanks," junhoe dismisses, taking a sip sassily.</p><p> </p><p>donghyuk's face falls into a pout. "aw, you don't like him?... that's disappointing," he says quietly, wringing his hands. he seems to hesitate for a moment before continuing, "actually... he likes you a lot."</p><p> </p><p>junhoe nearly spits out his drink. </p><p> </p><p>"he's really committed to this, he asked me a lot of questions about you yesterday," donghyuk explains. "mostly questions that i can't answer, but still."</p><p> </p><p>"wh-" junhoe chokes and coughs, wheezing, "what- why- we haven't even gone on our date???"</p><p> </p><p>"exactly... and now i don't know how to tell him you're not interested—"</p><p> </p><p>"wait, no, i mean," junhoe scrambles for a proper response, "it's, i'm going, i'm just, y'know, not very good at this," he finishes lamely. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuk quickly senses his discomfort and smoothly steers the line of conversation away from danger. "he said you guys are going to the ramyun place near the café?”</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, we discussed it last night... he doesn't eat seafood so that kinda threw a lot of my favourite places out the window."</p><p> </p><p>"i think it suits you guys," donghyuk assures, "imagining you two on a black tie dinner is just too weird."</p><p> </p><p>"he <em>is</em> weird though. i can't figure him out."</p><p> </p><p>donghyuk pets his head. "trust me junhoe, you are just as weird if not weirder. which is why me and jinhwan agree that you two would match well."</p><p> </p><p>"seriously though," junhoe's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "he comes across as a fuckboy one moment and turns into a softie the next... is that like, his concept? the only other person i know that still sends pictures of flowers is my great aunt."</p><p> </p><p>"he sent you flowers?" donghyuk perks up. "wow, this guy is so risky... show me what he sent you?"</p><p> </p><p>junhoe sets his cup down on the side table and turns on his phone. it opens up to his last messages with donghyuk ("yah, i thought i told you not to put that nickname!" "forgot to change~") before he switches to his chat window with #3 and scrolls up to their earlier exchanges. </p><p> </p><p>he passes the phone to donghyuk. "what's with the contact name?"</p><p> </p><p>junhoe chooses not to grace that with a reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>yesterday, 8:23 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:23 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>yooo jinhwan's friend, whr do u wnna go on sat? i knw sum good places but idk if its convinient 4 u</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:26 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>jinhwan's sister owns a cafe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:26 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>but then our busybody frends will spy on us : (</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:26 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:26 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>how about sushi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:26 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>srry cant i dont like seafood</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:26 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>i was a water nymph in my past lif e and i stillfeelin it to tis day</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:26 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>so eatin mah ocean homies is a big nono </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>then you suggest</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>ramyun!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>there's a ramyun place near jinhwan's sister's cafe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>y ure so obsessd w jinhwan’s sister? ure my date : (</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] attempt 3 wearing purple:</strong>
</p><p>nvm hehe sounds good!! see u there 🌊🌊🌊</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8:27 pm] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"yep, sounds like him," donghyuk nods dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>junhoe is alarmed. "are you saying he wasn't drunk?"</p><p> </p><p>"nope."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>today, 6:05 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[6:05 am] #3 purple ramyun:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>image attached</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[6:05 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>good morning 🌊🌊🌊 hv a gr8 day</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>today, 9:26 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:26 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:26 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>6 am?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:26 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>why the flowers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:37 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>chrysanthemums ✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:37 am] juneeeeeeya: </strong>
</p><p>how are you able to spell chrfjkkfwhatever but not ‘convenient’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:37 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>il tell u on our date ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:37 am] juneeeeeeya: </strong>
</p><p>i dont think this topic is interesting enough for date conversation</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:37 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>just wait &amp; see ;)))))</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9:37 am] juneeeeeeya: </strong>
</p><p>ok</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"oh look, he's online now."</p><p> </p><p>suddenly donghyuk taps on the camera icon, taking a cute selfie of himself and pressing send before junhoe can comprehend what happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>today, 11:12 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>image attached</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>daMN  i got excited for a sec &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>go away lil fucker</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>no 😝</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>image attached</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>EWW HYUNG NO ONE WANTS TO SEE UR DISGUSTING FEET 💀💀💀💀💀👎</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>image attached</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>image attached</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>image attached</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>👣👣👣</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>junhoe snatches his phone back, not sure whether to laugh or cry in horror. his gallery does not like this no matter how downright hilarious it is. "jesus christ what the fuck."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>if you keep sending weird pics i will block you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>omg im  so sorry!!!! plz no i sinscirely apolgize. plz dun block 😭😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:12 am] #3 purple ramyun: </strong>
</p><p>ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ🙏🙏🙏</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"yeah... i honestly don't know how the hell he can possibly like me."</p><p> </p><p>donghyuk grins. "admittedly you are pretty cold to him. but it makes him want to try harder."</p><p> </p><p>junhoe reads the messages once more before turning off his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket. he can't help being cold, this guy is practically a stranger to him. it's not as if he actually <em>wants</em> to push people away. "he'll give up eventually. i'm not worth all this trouble."</p><p> </p><p>(dangerous waters again.) donghyuk nudges him gently. "if you feel bad about it, why don't you find non-verbal ways to express it? like maybe give him a gift when you meet up."</p><p> </p><p>"i don't even know enough about him to know what he likes."</p><p> </p><p>"well, he seemed pretty knowledgeable about flowers," donghyuk smirks. "that means he likes them, so why not get him flowers?"</p><p> </p><p>junhoe gives him a look. "because i'm allergic and it will make me sneeze my brains out."</p><p> </p><p>donghyuk clasps his hands together pleadingly. "but it's the best option, especially for a date! how else are you going to show him you're interested?"</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't think attempt number 3 would be an attempt on my life," junhoe mutters. "i can't. giving flowers to another guy is awkward."</p><p> </p><p>"giving flowers to a guy who likes flowers is sweet." donghyuk gives him puppy eyes. luckily junhoe is not jinhwan so it is only half as effective. junhoe is ready to argue again when the door clicks open.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm home. how's the drink?" jinhwan asks, walking in with his own unidentified potential-menu-item in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"it's good-"</p><p> </p><p>"junhoe wants to buy flowers for his date!"</p><p> </p><p>with a soundless gasp jinhwan turns to junhoe, eyes glinting. "ah, really?! that's a great idea. he'll love it for sure."</p><p> </p><p>"wait, i don't even know where—"</p><p> </p><p>grabbing him by the shoulders, donghyuk pushes him to his feet towards the door. "there's a shop just opposite the café, a few stores to the right, go there now before it closes for lunch at one, ask the owner if you need help—"</p><p> </p><p>jinhwan catches on and shoves junhoe's coat into his hands. he grabs a mask from the box by the door and presses it onto junhoe's face before opening the door once more. "yes, this is a good opportunity, if you don't go now you'll chicken out later, get some sun on the way, meet some people—"</p><p> </p><p>"why are you both forcing me out?" junhoe's eyes narrow in suspicion. "what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>in the span of a split second jinhwan spontaneously throws himself at donghyuk. "i want my private time with dongdong."</p><p> </p><p>junhoe balks. "fuck's sake—" his mysterious liquid is handed back to him a moment before the door is slammed shut in his face, the two hyenas giggling on the other side. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>goddamn it. mondays are the worst. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello pls google bioluminescent phytoplankton and imagine junbob there</p><p> </p><p>(my theory of bob being a water nymph still stands............ he likes the ocean, the rain, pools, spams the wave emoji, literally has an album with swimming &amp; surfing themes, prefers water over cola and doesnt eat seafood.. case? closed)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what sk looks like but thanks to ikon tv ep.4-4 i learnt that there’s a park near han river w cherry blossoms.. and despite watching junhoe fight the defenseless trees i still find it really pretty that his birthday falls so close to the blooming season TT</p><p>the location descriptions are all made up so pls don’t take it as fact :’)</p><p>(+ much thanks to yall for reading and leaving kind words!! pls know that i read every single one of them w a screaming heart even tho i take centuries to respond ;u; hope you enjoy this chapter!! &lt;33)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>with an exasperated sigh he adjusts the mask on his face and idly checks his coat pockets. nope, his keys are still back in his room. unfortunately, both his phone and wallet are on his person. and he needs better friends.</p><p> </p><p>left with no other choice he shoves his feet into his shoes and takes the elevator down, downing his cup and tossing it into the bin just outside the building. all the while he’s debating whether or not to abort mission and just take a long walk instead while jinhwan and donghyuk do whatever the hell they’re doing without him.</p><p> </p><p>it takes seven minutes to get to the street where the café is located, and only four to go to the park. the moment he sees the park in the distance he doesn’t hesitate to choose the shorter route. it’s a trail he’s walked a thousand times in the past, one where he can zone off in the middle of walking without getting himself lost.</p><p>it’s safe, familiar.</p><p> </p><p>the area is fairly empty at this time, too sunny around midday to be comfortable. as he reaches the path along the river he feels suddenly heavy—an invisible weight that comes down with the same force as stepping into your home after long, tiring hours. coming here always places him in a contemplative mood where his automatic urge is to write and reflect, only this time seems more like a momentary distraction where he <em>wishes</em> he could write and reflect when in actuality he’s just stalling time. he’s just looking for a reason to go.</p><p> </p><p>heading towards the heart of the park he notes that many of the flowers have flourished, the approaching season bringing with it optimum weather. to junhoe they’re all one and the same, a vibrant mess of colours that exist for the mere sake of aesthetic appeal, and somehow it all feels so shallow and impersonal. so insignificant when they may die quickly and easily.</p><p> </p><p>all he remembers is that they aren’t as bright anymore as they had once been on his eleventh birthday, back when even wearing a mask he could still imagine scenting the fresh blooms in the air with his family. now, in his twenties, in the oppressive atmosphere, his dulled senses can only register the muted colours with detachment. make a pose, snap a picture, post it online and go.</p><p>(and in the end, the creator, the nurturer, the gardener—passes by unacknowledged.)</p><p> </p><p>everywhere around him the trees are bare, monochrome hazel frames standing in calculated rows as they wait for their blossoms to arrive, and junhoe thinks about how no one pays them any attention when they’re empty but flock to them when they’re beautiful. a beauty that comes at a price of being short-lived, temporarily worshipped until it is ignored once more. the worth of existing until it is forgotten again.</p><p> </p><p>sitting down on a lone bench overlooking the river, he watches the fleeting ripples in the water. absent-mindedly he pulls out his phone with the intention to write, but once the screen turns on all he sees are his messages with #3.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>a guy who likes flowers</em>, donghyuk had said.</p><p> </p><p>he looks at the picture of the chrysanthemums again, yellow and orange blossoms in a worn metal bucket. to him it’s just a flower, but to this guy it has a name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>an identity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and it means ‘good morning’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>impulsively, he stands up, looks around.</p><p> </p><p>behind him are a few bushes littered with flowers of every colour under the spectrum, cheerful and unsuspecting. the hues are vivid, vibrant and <em>everything</em> that claws at his blackened soul. he hates it a lot, so much. really.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>biting down on his tongue he moves closer to a cluster of small purple flowers and takes a picture, close enough to capture the tiny buds that peer out shyly in between and the glass droplets resting on the seed-like petals. it kind of looks like a stock photo, which is about as emotionally-available as he can get. he hits send.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:38 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>image attached</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> [11:38 am] #3 purple ramyun:</strong>
</p><p>if dis is donghyuk’s face againn i will break it nxt time isee it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:38 am] #3 purple ramyun:</strong>
</p><p>WAIT NO!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:38 am] #3 purple ramyun:</strong>
</p><p>OMG those are lilacs!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>curiously, junhoe looks at the flowers again before returning his gaze to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>lilacs. <em>are they your favourite?</em> he wants to type.</p><p> </p><p>but then his phone buzzes again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:38 am] #3 purple ramyun:</strong>
</p><p>i CANT BLIEVE u just sent me flowers OMG how r u so f#@%ing cute!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:39 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>just say fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:39 am] #3 purple ramyun:</strong>
</p><p>*how r u so fucking cute!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:39 am] juneeeeeeya:</strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[11:39 am] # 3 purple ramyun:</strong>
</p><p>omo!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he stares at the message for a solid two minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>that was certainly extremely stressful. he makes a 180-degree turn and leaves the park, heading back onto the street. it’s beginning to get busy as noon approaches with people looking for lunch and staying out of the sun.</p><p>as he approaches the café a few minutes later, he takes a glance through the windows. behind the counter chanwoo is making three different drinks at once without missing a beat and junhoe feels lucky that jinhwan hadn’t roped him in too. thanks to jinhwan’s reputation in the music industry the café is never empty, often frequented by his fans as religiously as if it was a church. if junhoe had to help with all the orders as well chanwoo would have to be paid extra for babysitting.</p><p> </p><p>looking around the area he tries to remember donghyuk’s directions. soon he realises he doesn’t really need to; the flower shop on the opposite side, the paint bright and eye-catching, is very noticeable. it might as well be the less-tasty equivalent of a candy shop. just by crossing the road he’s already there and soon he’s reading the piece of paper stuck to the glass door. the handwriting is near illegible but he tries his best to fill in the cracks in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>open</em>
  </strong>
  <em> ;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>weekdays: 7am-1pm, 2pm-6pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>weekends &amp; public holidays: 9am-1pm, 2pm-6pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>something like that. meanwhile the eruption of colours that lies beyond threatens to blind him.</p><p> </p><p>how many times has he skipped right past without giving it a second thought? not that he’s ever had a reason to go, but now there’s something about the innocence of it that fills him with dread. here he is, dressed in full black save for his white mask, about to enter the land of rainbows and sunshine. forgive him if he says he’s a bit terrified.</p><p>it would have been stereotypical if the owner had actually arranged the plants and flowers by colour, but instead the seemingly random placement only reminds junhoe of his floor (i.e messy). no offense to the little old lady but she might need to check her glasses… even junhoe himself can do better than this. with a sigh he pushes the door open.</p><p> </p><p>the triggered bell nearly makes him jump. he takes a moment to glare at it and almost walks directly into a large water-filled pot. there’s a dangling plant awfully close to his head and he has to duck slightly to shuffle around. it causes the stray leaf of another plant to slap him in the face and he swallows a curse as he narrowly avoids kicking over an open bag of fertiliser. unfortunately it only takes two more steps before he’s tripping on a hose at the same time someone emerges from behind a tall plant and suddenly he’s bracing himself for a bone-shattering fall that never comes.</p><p> </p><p>“woah-! hi,” a soft voice breaks him out of his frozen state: low, raspy and spoken just above a murmur. “you good?”</p><p> </p><p>his eyes follow the arms steadying him by the shoulders, up to the owner of the voice, at the kind but worried eyes meeting his. this is not the little old lady he was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“uhm. yeah.” for a second there he’d really thought he was about to die from an allergy attack; his breath had caught in his throat, his heart had stopped beating but no—</p><p> </p><p>“can i help you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he’s just.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>really surprised that the shop is run by another dude, that’s all.</p><p> </p><p>a dude only slightly shorter than himself, with a crown of flowers sitting atop his messy red curls and a bellossom plush clinging to the belt loop of his loose jeans. and… he smells nice. nicer than the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“hi,” junhoe says, then mentally cringes. words have abruptly left his brain. perhaps he had smashed his skull after all. jinhwan is not going to be happy when he gets home.</p><p> </p><p>“hi,” the guy repeats. then smiles.</p><p> </p><p>mind: blank. junhoe forces himself to look away from the dude’s teeth, forces himself to step away from the dude’s hands and forces himself to look down and read the dude’s name tag.</p><p> </p><p>read: bobby. “hi… mr. bobby. can you help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“sure, and just bobby is fine,” the guy nods, eyes crinkling up in amusement. junhoe has to stop himself from mindlessly nodding along like a bobblehead. “would you like me to speak slower?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>junhoe blinks. he is confused. “huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“or i can speak english, if it’s easier for you.”</p><p> </p><p>now he is even more confused. “why?”</p><p> </p><p>bobby rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “sorry—i don’t mean this in a bad way, but it’s just that you seem to be struggling to speak korean, and my japanese isn’t very good so i guess i assumed we both know english?”</p><p> </p><p>“i am korean.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“oh… i see, um. how may i help you, korean? i mean- sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“your korean isn’t that good either,” junhoe comments.</p><p> </p><p>bobby grins, sheepish. it makes junhoe want to smile too, not that anyone can see it under his mask. his cheeks hurt with the effort of trying to maintain a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>“well, i’m korean too.”</p><p> </p><p>“ok korean two, i was wondering what flowers to bring on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>laughing lightly, bobby gestures for him to follow, and he leads them towards another section of the shop. it is significantly more neat and tidy here, and the window stretches across the entire wall that overlooks the main road.</p><p>it is, objectively, beautiful. beautiful like what you would expect from a flower shop in seoul. “sorry for the mess just now, that’s the back door you came through. the sunlight’s better on this end.”</p><p> </p><p>“ah… i see.” admittedly, now that junhoe has seen the front entrance, the back door is considerably more welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>they stop at an array of flowers, the petals in a range of various colours and soft as velvet. “girls like roses, for the most part,” bobby explains. “red’s a pretty common choice, it’s impossible to mess up with red.”</p><p> </p><p>“ok…” junhoe nods, only half-listening. there’s a butterfly resting on bobby’s head and its wings are fluttering. damn- the dude is a disney princess. “then, what do guys like?”</p><p> </p><p>bobby pauses. thinks. his tone is hesitant. “probably… roses, as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“then… what do <em>you</em> like?”</p><p> </p><p>“i guess i like violets, but i don’t think they’re relevant to your date…”</p><p> </p><p>“since you’re a guy, i do think they’re relevant. i’ll take a few of those.” junhoe glances up. “what about the flowers in your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>bobby looks up too, before he remembers he can’t see past his forehead. “ah, my flower crown? these are mint flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>mint</em> flowers?... what the hell. i’ll take some of those too.”</p><p> </p><p>“wait,” bobby waves his hands to stop him. “you should think about what your date likes, not me. what if your date doesn’t like violets or mints?”</p><p> </p><p>junhoe gives him a <em>look</em>, which pretty much amounts to both his eyebrows rising up to his hairline. “well… since you’re the flower expert, and you say you like violets and mints, i think your opinion is more well-informed and valid than my date’s.”</p><p> </p><p>bobby’s jaw drops. “man, you’re crazy. i’m throwing in some roses.”</p><p> </p><p>“sure.” shrugging, junhoe watches the butterfly fly away. “whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>he follows bobby to the counter where bobby is doodling something on a piece of paper. bobby holds it up once he’s finished and junhoe squints at the writing.</p><p> </p><p>“six violets, a few mints, three red and three sssssomething roses?”</p><p> </p><p>“salmon. it’s good for conveying interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, ok. salmon like sashimi.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes.” bobby smiles. junhoe realises bobby smiles a lot. too bad he can’t smile back, he has a reputation to uphold. “would you like them in a basket or a bouquet?”</p><p> </p><p>“uh.................. yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“…a bouquet then. when do you need them by?”</p><p> </p><p>“this saturday… about five days from now. is it too short notice?”</p><p> </p><p>bobby shakes his head, folding the paper twice and adding ‘saturday’ on it. “no, it’s no problem. you can pay me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“cool. thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>but junhoe doesn’t leave immediately. he observes curiously as bobby moves towards a secluded section of the shop where a wooden table is located and places the paper on a small pile of other papers. there’s not much he can see past the amount of flowers in the way so he goes closer as well, careful not to trample on the tiny green potted-plants that line the way. this place is bigger than he’d originally thought, albeit cramped.</p><p> </p><p>belatedly, he realises the head of white sitting at the table on a plastic chair is <em>not</em> a giant mutated flower but another human being instead. the figure is bent over a basket, fingers weaving between stalks of leaves and flowers, adjusting them slightly. judging by the level of concentration the other person seems to require, junhoe can guess why bobby speaks so softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this must be the little old lady he’d been expecting from the very beginning—</p><p> </p><p>“yah,” bobby pokes at the flowers, “don’t put the daffodils there, it clashes with the carnations-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>junhoe gasps internally. he can’t believe he just witnessed a man insult his own grandmother!!!</p><p> </p><p>the figure slaps at bobby’s meddling hands, pushing the flowers back to their original position. “shut up dude, i know what i’m doing. go away.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>junhoe gasps, again, out loud this time. he can’t believe the little old lady just referred to her grandson as <em>dude</em>—</p><p> </p><p>the little old lady looks up at that moment— and junhoe’s <em>“kim hanbin???”</em> comes out at the exact same time the figure says: “oh, hey junhoe.”</p><p> </p><p>“woah,” bobby jolts as if startled, looking back and forth between them. he probably thought junhoe had already left. “you two know each other.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>junhoe heads over to hanbin, simultaneously intrigued and bewildered. “what the hell? didn’t expect to see you here,” he begins, taking in the mess of chopped up stems littered around the basket. “aren’t you doing music?”</p><p> </p><p>“speak for yourself, this is the last place <em>i’d</em> expect to see <em>you</em>,” hanbin complains, but in a joking manner (probably). “and yeah, i am. that’s my night job.”</p><p> </p><p>“out of all the places to end up after you dropped out… you ended up arranging flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“well,” hanbin shrugs, gesturing vaguely, “i’m still pretty new at this, it’s only been a few months. i did try producing full-time, but then my boyfriend threatened to break up with me if i keep holing myself up in the studio. and then he actually <em>did</em>, so here i am.”</p><p> </p><p>junhoe turns to eye bobby, looking him up and down. “ah, i see.”</p><p> </p><p>bobby catches his gaze, eyes widening like saucers. “what- no, i’m just his colleague.”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s mean, hyung. i thought we were friends at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“still no friends, huh? i guess not much has changed,” junhoe prods at him, and hanbin gives him a half-assed glare in return.</p><p> </p><p>“two years and still no respect for your elders? truly not much has changed.”</p><p> </p><p>junhoe laughs then, earning him a shocked look from bobby. “man, honestly this line of work kind of suits you. you’ve always belonged in the wild.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m not sure if that’s meant to be a statement or an insult but i’ll let it slide,” hanbin mutters, fiddling with his work again. “can we talk some other time? i still have another order due today.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, yeah. i’ll see you,” junhoe grins, tossing hanbin a mock salute. hanbin responds with a single raised finger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>junhoe turns to go until he sees the maze of flowers. bobby senses the nerve endings in his brain working overtime and steps up to guide him.</p><p> </p><p>“here, this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“thanks.” they go back the way they came and junhoe recognises the mess. he’s re-evaluating his first impression of the place and distantly he compares how the front of the shop is set up to disguise the wreck that is buried in the back. once again, no offense to bobby but he might need an eye examination. dude would probably look good with glasses too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll see you saturday?” bobby swings the door open.</p><p> </p><p>junhoe looks at him. “why are you so eager for me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>bobby closes the door, expression torn between guilt and uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“haha. im just kidding, see you.” junhoe lets himself out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he <em>needs</em> to write.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>while writing i suddenly remembered that clip of bob randomly folding a flower napkin in the café in ikontv ep.2-4 n now im crying i hate that guy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hrmm i havent written chaptered fics since my self-insert fanfic back when i was 13 so i cannot guarantee quality but i'll have the rest of the chaps up once i comb thru em :')</p><p>thanks for reading!! stream flower 🌸</p><p>twt: babitabi_vv (i post junbob doodles sometimes..........)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>